incremental_fun_fanon_1fandomcom-20200214-history
Fangame: Celestial Realm Or Celestial Legacy Incremental/Curator
Curators are those who are both patrons of Patreon and Kickstarter backers. To become one of them, a person must pledge one of the Azimundas' Patreon pages (monthly, quarter-yearly, semi-yearly and yearly) However, you and other patrons of Patreon cannot pledge from more than one to all of the Azimundas Team Patreon pledges and back a project before it ends unless they are superbackers who backed 25 game project of at least $10. In order to have it, you need to verify your patron ID from Patreon and backer ID from Kickstarter, but it's optional if you have Indiegogo and/or Fig ID; you would become a Curator Plus, or simply Curator+. "Remember, choose one of our four Patreons and you must have at least one of our Kickstarters backed to become our Curators. It would be optional if you supported our Indiegogo project" Benefits of a Curator * Access to Player Kill system. * Access to Patreon Patron Servers and Kickstarter Backer servers, Curator+ if with access to Fig and/or Indiegogo Backer server(s). * Access to patron-exclusive (Patreon) and backer-exclusive (Kickstarter) addons in-game. Optional if it has one of the two backer-exclusive (Indiegogo and/or Fig) addons.. * Sacred Cosmic Trinity Triangle bonuses those who pledged on Patreon and has Discord Rewards to get Soul Link bonus (more bonus with Discord Nitro) and Reddit with Reddit Flair (more bonus with Reddit Premium) to get Soul Split bonus, and those who backed 25 projects of Kickstarter to get Soul Connection bonus. We do not know if Vimeo is displayed on Patreon pledge tier to get Soul Steal Bonuses. However, Reddit and Patreon integration ended on September 21, 2019... * In order to be a High Curator, he/she must be a Patron of one of the four Azimundas' team websites with four different subscriptions with dozen tiers and must have backed at least 25 Kickstarter projects. In order to become Legendary Curator, it is the same above but players must be upgraded to Legacy subscription and at least VIP Level 7. * Monthly stupends of Loyalty Points, Royal Points and Premiums from Patreon pledging. * Extra Premiums from backing a Kickstater Project. Benefits of a Legendary Curator * Has the same benefits as patron of Patreon and Kickstarter superbacker from before. * Has the subscription to Legacy. * To apply for this job. This has the ability to become future admins in forum or in game unlike any other. You need dozens of budget to go to studio office to become admins or mods in-game. It requires admin privileges on Windows or Apple. Requirements and criteria * You must be a patron of Azimundas team page on Patreon (Monthly, 3 months, 6 months or yearly; you cannot be a multi or poly-patron of it, must be no more than one, a limit) * You must have backed Sacred Genealogy game project before October 14, 2019 or game update DLC projects OR you must have backed at least 25 projects as superbacker on Kickstarter. * It doesn't matter if your accout is at least VIP level 1 or has had Premium Membership or higher. * In order to be Curator+, aside from pledging both Patreon and Kickstarter, you need to back Indiegogo and/or Fig.. [[Category:Fanmade Features]